


Serenity

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Serenity: the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled."Adam, what have you done?" Leila asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Adam, what have you done?" Leila asks seeing the pipes and tubes of varying sizes had been removed and carelessly thrown on the hospital's shiny pastel mint green floor.

The room is silent of its usual rhythmic hissing sound that rises and lowers in loudness as the ventilator machine went through its cycles and the Electrocardiogram not beeping its usual steady beep.

Adam is still lying next to JD.

A long silence, only Adam that's rubbing JD’S paling hand with his thumb.

"I gave him a year, he didn't come back, it is better this way," says Adam and gives a kiss to JD‘s cooling lips.

"His mom is here," Leila says walking towards her son, tears starting to form.

"I don't care what's going to happen to me. JD wouldn't have come back anyway, he didn't want to."


End file.
